Deliver Us, Pippin!
by RodaRolla2
Summary: After the War, a new threat comes to the Shire and Pippin, Merry, Sam, Rosie, Esmerelda, and Pearl are the Shire's only hope. Pippin soon becomes the only hope as he is attacked and beleived to be dead. The rest of the fellowship come to his aid.
1. Prologue

Ok….. So this randomly took over me while listening to a Hetalia USUK Let My People Go vid. Then I listened to Lord of the Rings Deliver Us vid, then started to write this.

So I guess I should warn you about some yaoi content, namely Aragorn and Legolas, but nothing more than kissing. That doesn't come till later though, but no likey no ready, got it? Pippin nearly dies, but I like him too much to do that. *huggles Pippin* Oh, in here, Frodo never left for the Undying Lands with the Elves, he just moved to Rivendell like Bilbo did. Same with Gandalf, but he moves around like a nomad. I might call him the White Pilgrim from time to time. Oddly, with all the pairings I have for this thing, this is not a romance story. It's more angst-y, dramatic, has a bit of humor, friendship orientated, and yeah. I'll have a few elements from other movies, TV shows, and books thrown in here. This has a lot of my head cannon; Pippin learns a lot from Legolas and Aragorn (i.e. how to glare effectively, archery, healer stuff), Pippin actually has a really good brain but chooses not to use it, he's fluent in Sindarin and in Quenya because he learned it from Legolas and Aragorn, and stuff like that.

Pairings: AragornLegolas, PippinEsmerelda, MerryPearl, FaramirEowyn, minor SamRosie, and minor FrodoTigerlily.

Summary: After the War, Pippin, Merry, and Sam return to the Shire and settle down. Pippin gets a job as hired help for richest family in the Shire, Loamsdowns, he tends their gardens and animals, repairs things that need repairing, and landscapes. He falls for their daughter and is later betrothed to her. Merry farms and all that jazz, you know, what hobbits mainly do. He is betrothed to one of the best friends of Pippin's betrothed. Sam returns to life as a gardener and gets with Rosie, yadda yadda. Frodo is betrothed to the other best friend of Pippin's betrothed and they move to Rivendell. But, one day, their evil cousin Drogo pays the Shire a visit and takes the place over. Pippin was the only on to see his evilness and warns the other hobbits of the Fellowship and their betrothed. They quickly found Drogo's plan out, and attempt to stop him. They formulate a plan of their own and hurry to carry it out. Drogo attacks Pippin and leaves Pip for dead in the water. The Hobbits are terrified and Drogo attempts to get information out of them. Meanwhile, Pippin drifts through the river and Legolas finds him while looking for herbs down by the river between Mirkwood and Gondor. He rushes Pip to Aragorn and therefore saves his live. After explanation from Pip, Legolas, Aragorn, Frodo, Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer, Bilbo, Gandalf, Tigerlily, Gimli, and Pippin formulate a plan to free the Shire from Drogo's clutches. It was unanimously decided that Pippin would be the one to take down Drogo. They battle Drogo's forces, sickness, injuries, and finally Drogo himself.

**Ok ON WITH THE STORY!**

Peregrin Took sighed as he picked up the wheel barrow once again as he started for Deephollow, once again.

"Good Morning, Master Took. The fence is in need of repair, the garden needs to be tended to, and a few other jobs need be done. Get busy, chop-chop!" Lotho Loamsdown leered at him.

"Yes sir, Master Loamsdown. I'll have them done before dark!" Pippin said.

"No they shall be done before second breakfast. Esmeralda has a few fine suitors coming for second breakfast." Lotho snapped and walked away. Pippin's blood boiled. The Loamsdowns were the richest Hobbits in the entire Shire. They were also the most vain, snobbiest, and most respectable Hobbits anywhere. Lotho was that, more than any of his predecessors. His wife, Azaelia, was getting that way. Anyone in Deephollow was like that, well, except for Esmerelda Loamsdown. She was more content in clothes of boys than in dresses, hated vanity, snobbiness, rudeness, and the like. She had taken a liking to Pippin and tales of his adventures. She never called him a fool, idiot, or anything like that. She was fair, beautiful blonde, strait hair, freckles perfectly framed by pale skin, and light blue eyes. At times Pippin had to remind himself that she was not an elf. Perhaps that was why he had fallen for her. But, was that the reason for his boiling blood that he was in love with Esmerelda and she was about to be handed off, or was it anger at Lotho? For his insults, for his contempt at the poor Took no reason at all?

"Oh look it's the _TOOK_!" Meriadoc Loamsdown sneered.

"Yeah, I'm here, and I would appreciate it if you would leave me to do my work." Pippin snarled glaring at the Loamsdown cousins, who scattered rather quickly under his glare. _'Next time I see Strider and Legolas, I'm gonna thank them for teaching me how to glare effectively.' _Pippin thought to himself. He immediately set to work on the fence. Within five minutes the fence was repaired. He then set to work on the on the garden and landscaping. He finished that with just enough time to tend to the animals before second breakfast. He strode into the pasture to find all the animals tended to.

"I thought I might help you out." Esmerelda said from behind him.

"Le hannon, Esmerelda." Pippin smiled.

"Will you walk with me?" Esmerelda blushed.

"Ae anírach." Pippin said. They started walking to a small group of trees.

"Where did you learn to speak Elvish?" She asked.

"Prince Legolas Thranduilion, also called Greenleaf, heir to the throne of Mirkwood. I am very good friends with him." Pippin answered.

"Wow, do you see him a lot?" Esmerelda asked.

"Not as much as we would like, no." Pippin sighed. They talked for half an hour until;

"They will be here soon. I do not wish for them to come." Esmerelda sighed.

"Then I must soon be off, Sam wished for me to have second breakfast with him and Merry." Pippin sighed.

"Pippin, do you love me? Love me like Faramir loved Eowyn of your tales? Do you?" Esmerelda blushed.

"Tancave, I do. Le melon, Esmerelda." Pippin replied without thinking.

"Then I choose you as my fiancé." Esmerelda said putting the necklace that the hobbit girls used to show that they were betrothed around Pippin's neck, as was the custom. Pippin kissed her, there underneath the oaks, whose seeds were rumored to come from Greenwood the Great.

"Esmerelda! Where have you been? Your suitors are waiting for you! You, Master Took, pray tell where have you been?" Azaelia snapped.

"Sorry to have kept your guests waiting;" Esmerelda said, "Pippin, come inside with me."

"Ah, beautiful Esmerelda, you're-" one suitor began.

"You may all go back to your hobbit holes. I have already chosen my husband." Esmerelda said loudly cutting him off.

"Who?" They cried in unison.

"Peregrin Took." She snapped. All the suitors now took notice of Pippin and saw the necklace around his neck. Grumbling, they left, Lotho fainted for shock, and Esmerelda and Pippin left for second breakfast with Samwise the Brave and Meriadoc the Magnificent.

Prologue is finished. Drago appear in Chapter 1, the first of their face offs, where Drogo lets slip some confusing words and not realizing that Pippin has spent months with Middle-earth's greatest warriors and knows a plot to take over someplace when he sees one. So yeah, we'll also see Frodo and Tigerlily in Rivendell next chapter too. Review please, I'll cast trolls and flamers into Mount Doom if I have too. Criticism is welcome.


	2. Drogo arrives, his plan, and fleeing

Ok Chapter 1!

Oh! I just realized I didn't put translations for the Elvish in the prologue, well here they are:

Le hannon, Esmerelda.- Thank You, Esmerelda

Ae anírach.- If you wish.

Tancave,- Yes

Le melon, Esmerelda- I love you, Esmerelda

There you go, terribly sorry about not putting those in the prologue.

Warnings: Pippin's distrust of Drogo, evil plot is revealed, frying pan fights, insults in Elvish, Pippin acting like an elf, and Gollum.

Gollum doesn't die either; he just doesn't try to take the ring from Frodo at Mount Doom or jump in the volcano.

ON WITH THE STORY!

"Pip, Emmy! Cousin Drogo is here!" Merry called across the field. They came barreling across the field.

"Drogo;" Pippin curtly greeted, noticing a dark aura around him.

"My, my, haven't you grown Peregrin." Drogo chuckled darkly, but only Pippin recognized it as dark.

"Time for supper, you three." Pearl Knotwise , Merry's betrothed, called from the doorway. They went inside and washed up for supper, then ate some delicious fish and chips.

"So Drogo, where have you been lately?" Pippin asked.

"Travelling around, mainly staying at Dol Guldur." He replied casting an evil look at Pippin.

"D-Dol Gul-Guldur? R-really?" Pippin stammered as he remembered a lot of unpleasant things about the tower in Southern Mirkwood, mainly the watch that it had on Legolas and that Sauron used to live there.

"Yeah, does that bother you?" He asked smugly.

"Pip, what's wrong?" Sam and Merry asked in unison. Pippin grabbed them by their arms and said;

"Excuse us for one moment."

"Pip, what is a matter with you?" Sam asked irritated as Pippin shut the door to the hobbit hole.

"Do you realize what and where Dol Guldur is?" Pippin asked quietly and quickly.

"No, should we?" Merry asked.

"Yes!" Pippin exclaimed.

"What and Where is it?" Sam asked.

"Dol Guldur is a tower in Southern Mirkwood that Sauron used to live in before he was driven out." Pippin watched as they paled when he said Southern Mirkwood, obviously thinking of Legolas.

"Legolas told you about it, didn't he?" they asked.

"Yes, but Strider told me another interesting fact about it." Pippin nodded.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Ever since Legolas was born, Sauron has been watching Legolas from that tower, and had figured out how to manipulate Legolas' mind, has even gone as far to send one of his fingers to brush against his mind. Dol Guldur is an evil place and those who go in there never come out alive, or they do come out broken beyond repair." Pippin explained.

"Let's go back in to make sure he hasn't tried anything towards Pearl, Rosie, and Esmerelda." Sam said quickly. They went back in and shortly went to bed after.

"I can't sleep, probably because of Drogo." Pippin muttered as he got up, lit a lamp, and got out his book about Elves.

"Good, they're fast asleep." Drogo muttered as he walked by Pippin's door. Pippin peeked out of his door and started to follow him. Pippin used his training about how Elves walk, stay in the shadows, and not be loud to follow Drogo.

"Hey boss! You're back!" an orc named Scar hissed.

"Yes Scar, and I bring news. The Shire is defenseless and we can easily take it." Drogo laughed.

"How easy?" An orc named Izma questioned.

"It is just easy." Drogo replied irritated. "I know you powers of retention," Drogo stalked toward the three orcs. "Are as wet as a pint of ale."

"But thick as you are," Drogo knocked a piece of bone that an orc named Gaston was chewing on, "Pay attention!" Gaston saluted at the ready as Drogo stalked around him.

"My words are a matter of pride." Drogo smirked. Pippin gasped as he watched Drogo explain his plan to his minions. After a few minutes he finished the plan and started back for Hobbiton. Pippin raced ahead of him in fear.

"SAM! Sam! Sam!" Pippin hissed as he shook his friend awake.

"Pip, what is it?" Sam groaned groggily.

"Drogo is planning to take over the Shire! He's got hundreds of orcs, wargs, uruk-hai, and other agents of Sauron with him!" Pippin hissed.

"What? Are you sure Pip?" Sam said instantly fully awake.

"He was talking to three orcs about it, I heard the entire thing!" Pippin hissed. They got up and got everyone else up except for Drogo.

"I thought we were done with this crazy nonsense about Sauron." Merry sighed.

"But Sauron is dead, how can you deal with him anymore?" A voice said.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam exclaimed.

"Cousin Drogo is planning to take over the Shire and is using agents of Sauon to do it." Pippin explained.

"No…. He can't…" Tigerlily and Frodo gasped at the same time.

"He also has Dol Guldur under him." Sam growled.

"Is Legolas o.k.? Has Drogo hurt him?" Frodo asked quickly.

"I don't know about Legolas. He might have been…." Pippin trailed off not wanting to think about it.

"Now, my cousin has arrived and I have not been notified about his coming?" Drogo said coming into the room.

"Drogo," Frodo glared.

"Why do you seem angry at me, when I have not done anything to harm you?" Drogo asked with mock hurt in his voice.

"We were having a wonderful conversation until you interrupted us." Frodo half-lied.

"I'm going to fix breakfast." Sam stood up.

"We'll go too!" Tigerlily, Esmerelda, Pearl, and Rosie said. After a while, they sat down for breakfast.

"You know, if the Shire were to be attacked, it would not be much of a fight." Drogo smirked. Pippin's grip on his fork tightened and he forced himself to eat his bacon without faltering.

"You never heard about the Ranger's guarding the Shire did you? I wager that they still keep an eye on it." Frodo growled.

"No they don't. I never even saw any trace of a Ranger around the Shire's border. And that Strider fellow, He was just around here for the trips to Bree." Drogo laughed. Pippin lost it.

"How _dare you_ talk about Strider like that! He was brave, kind, and genuinely concerned for our safety!" Pippin screamed as he shot up, grabbed a frying pan, and started to hit Drogo.

"Strider is a good person and even risked his life to protect us from the Nazgúl!" Frodo shouted angrily.

"He even took on a cave troll to protect us!" Merry shouted. Drogo picked up a frying pan and started to fight Pippin.

"Nai Valaraukar tye-mátar!" Sam, Merry, Frodo, and Pippin screamed.

"Gollum!" Drogo cried.

"What is it precious? It calls for us, precious." Gollum hissed as he came into the room.

"Gollum, please help us fight him." Frodo asked the creature.

"Master! We wills help Master. Master is our friend." Gollum threw himself at Drogo and Drogo fled away from the furious hobbits.

"I know you know of my plan, Peregrin, but you cannot stop me! You will die at the hands of my minions!" Drogo yelled as he ran.

"Hain ú-'rogon." Pippin yelled.

"Aa' lîn sereg loth dûr caran no' nîn hyanda!" Drogo yelled. Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin paled at his parting words.

"What did he say?" Pearl, Tigerlily, Rosie, and Esmerelda asked. There was a long pause before Frodo answered;

"May your blood blossom dark red on my blade…."

Translations before I forget again.

Nai Valaraukar tye-mátar! - May Balrogs eat you!

Hain ú-'rogon. - I do not fear them.

Aa' lîn sereg loth dûr caran no' nîn hyanda! - May your blood blossom dark red on my blade.

I am sorry if it's a bit rushed, but I am busy with some other things and want to make sure I updated this story. The final bit of this chapter is like a miniature preview of some later events. I don't kill Pippin if that's what you're thinking, but, well, I won't spoil it for you.

Review please! Thank you WatsonandMaty4ever for your review!


End file.
